悪夢の幽霊 Akumu No Yūrei
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: As SPR recieves new cases, Mai's powers grow into dangerous proportions. As a result, Lin must train her so that she can avoid dying as a spirit already had. As she learns the ways of an omniyoji from the quiet Chinese man, her feelings begin to change. Maybe Naru wasn't the one she fell for after all. Mai x Lin, Naru x ? (Rated M for subject material. No lemons.)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So, this is my first ghost hunt story. I recently watched the anime, and started reading the manga, and loved it! I also enjoy pairings that aren't orthodox in reality so this will be mainly MaixLin. Naru will be with someone eventually, but I haven't decided who yet. I'll take requests for it! This takes place after the anime, and will eventually include SPOILER Gene SPOILER being found. Whether he will be alive or dead is undecided._**

**_BTW, if anyone knows anything about being an omniyoji let me know! I want to stay as true to the practice as I can.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own._**

* * *

Chapter 1: **Case 1** _The Slit Mouth Woman_~part 1

* * *

_Great, I'm late again_, Mai thought as she tried to enter the office quietly, and failed miserably.

"Mai, your late. TEA!" cam Naru's voice from his personal office.

Mai grumbled under her breath, "No 'Hi Mai! How are you?' Nope, he has to forgo pleasantries to get straight to tea. Stupid narcissistic jerk!"

Mai walked into the kitchen, and pulled down a tea pot to get started on making Naru his precious tea. She set the regular tea leaves aside, and reached in the cabinet for the Chinese Tea leaves for Lin. As the water boiled, she sat thinking of the last case. Mai felt a small shiver go down her spine as she remembered Naru collapsing after using some massive PK power to destroy a shrine and save everyone. She had never seen Lin so worried and frantic as he began to give their boss CPR on the beach as Ayako called for an ambulance. Suddenly Mai noticed that the water was boiling, and poured it into three cups, one for the Chinese man and the other two for herself and her boss. She sat the now filled tea cups on the tray, and left the kitchen. Mai walked over to Naru's office door and knocked lightly on the entrance-way, not opening the door any more than it already was.

"Enter," came his voice.

Mai entered quietly and set his tea down, and waited patiently for the ever missing 'thank you'. As she stood there, she looked over Naru's looks, liking how his hair fell into his indigo eyes in an almost sinful fashion.

"If you are done staring at my perfect anatomical features, there is filing you need to do before the eleven o'clock appointment arrives," Naru said seriously.

"You jerk!" Mai yelled as she stormed out of the office, missing Naru's smirk of amusement.

Mai slammed his door and stalked over to her desk, placing her own tea down before making her way to Lin's office. She knocked carefully and waited for his reply.

"It's open."

Mai stepped into Lin's office, and offered him his tea, trying to ignore the shifting shapes she saw out of the corner of her eyes. Ever since the Urado case, Mai could practically see his Shiki, although she hasn't said as much to him. She hasn't decided how that makes her feel yet. Her heart seemed to give a slight jump in her chest as Lin's fingers brushed hers to take the cup from her.

"Thank you," he simply stated.

Mai gave him her best smile before quietly leaving his office. She immediately sat at her desk, sipping her tea as she began to tackle the files Naru had assigned her. It wasn't long before she heard the door open. Mai glanced up and stood, offering a simple bow to the customer that had entered.

"Hello, I am Fukui Harato. I have an appointment with Shiboya-sama?" the gentleman said.

"Please come in and make yourself comfortable! I am Taniyama Mai. I will go get the boss for you!"

Mai made her way to Naru's office, and knocked on his door. "Naru, your appointment is here!"

Behind the door she heard movement so she went to knock on Lin's door as well. When he stepped out, Mai went to the kitchen to make more tea. When she had finished, the interview was already underway.

"So, Fukui-san, can you tell me exactly what has been happening at your Inn?" Naru asked, his black book open in his lap, ready for notes.

"Well you see, I fear for the safety of my guests and even my employees. There have been sightings of a woman wearing a long coat and a scarf to cover her face. My son, Michoru is traumatized. He was with a friend and they met that woman. She had asked them, 'Am I beautiful?' and his friend had answered 'Sure'. After he said that, my son claimed that the woman had removed her scarf and asked again. He said she was horribly cut across her lips as if someone had tried to saw off her jaw from between her lips. When his friend said she was hideous, she screeched and pulled out a large pair of scissors and took off his head. My son ran as she killed his friend, and he now sits in Tokyo Mental Facility. He has night terrors, and at the Inn there have been multiple deaths, both men and women. Even a few children. Please, you must help us!"

Mai felt a shiver go down her back at the idea of such a gruesome spirit. She looked at Naru and knew deep down he was going to take the case. He looked at his notes before looking up at the client.

"We will need a base room and no less than three rooms for sleeping. Expect us there tomorrow afternoon."

As Naru finished speaking, Lin closed his computer and they both stood. They bowed to the client before the client left the office. Lin made his way back into his personal office, and Naru turned to Mai.

"Call the others. Tell them to be here for a briefing tomorrow."

With those words, Naru locked himself in his office.

* * *

_Mai was in a pretty house._

_The walls were cream colored, and the furniture looked brand new, even though it seemed to be an older model. The sun was shining brightly into the living room, the soft hues bringing the warm tones to life. As she looked around, she felt someone step up beside her. Mai turned and smiled brightly._

_"Hi Naru!"_

_Dream-Naru gave her a kind smile, before gesturing out towards the living room. "Watch."_

_Mai listened and turned towards the room, just as an arguing couple walked into the room._

_"You are my wife! You are to do what I say!" a thick man snarled, pushing his beautiful wife into the room._

_"I do not feel like a wife! I feel like a slave! When is the last time you have done good by me? I cannot even remember the last time you touched me! I was starved!" she screeched in anger._

_"So that gives you the right to sleep around on me?!"_

_"A dog would be better than you, Kieko! At least he would know true beauty!"_

_Mai's eyes widened as the husband reached his breaking point. He flew into a rage and grabbed the nearest object. A pair of scissors. As he attacked his wife, with her screams piercing Mai's head, Dream-Naru grabbed Mai and turned her into his chest so that she wouldn't see the gruesome scene. When the screams died down, Mai stepped away. When she turned she saw the once beautiful woman on the ground, her face mutilated from ear to ear._

_"Who will find you beautiful now, Saika?" the husband snarled._

Mai woke up in a cold sweat, the woman's mutilated state fresh in her mind. Mai took a calming breath and stepped out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face. Almost immediately, she felt a searing pain on her face and cried out. As her eyes looked int he mirror to see why she felt pain, she froze and paled significantly. She watched frozen as the cut from ear to ear slowly sealed itself back up, to the point where it wasn't even an impression on her skin. Mai ran from the bathroom, diving for her cell phone and called the first number in her SPR contact list.

"Hello?" came Lin's groggy voice.

Mai looked at the clock and felt immediately guilty for waking him before three in the morning. "I...I had a dream."

"Taniyama-san, can this wait until morning so Naru can hear it?"

"Lin-san, I'm not calling because of what I dreamed. I'm calling because of what happened after I woke."

She heard rustling on Lin's side of the phone. "What happened?"

"I dreamed about that split faced woman. But when I woke up..." Mai paused, unsure how to describe what happened.

"Taniyama-san..."

Mai took a breath. "When I woke up I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. It hurt so I looked in the mirror. My face was split like hers."

Lin was silent for a few minutes. "Was it an allusion?"

"I don't think so. The muscles in the path still hurt. I also watched it close up as if it was speed healing."

"Make tea and wait in your living room. I'm coming over to have my shiki check your apartment."

With that being said, Lin hung up before Mai could say anything. She frowned, looking at the phone but followed his directions. She grabbed the tea in the kitchen and made a pot. By the time it finished brewing, there was a knock on her door. Mai walked to her front door, and checked the peek hole before letting Lin inside her apartment. Almost immediately, she felt his shiki sprint past her into her home. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see them darting in and out of her rooms. Lin stepped inside and closed her door. He then reached over and placed his hands on her face, feeling her cheeks. Mai winced in pain as her cheeks were still tender.

Lin frowned. "You're right. It is as if you were cut and it healed. You say you dreamed of her. What was it?"

"I dreamed of her murder when her husband sliced her," Mai said quietly.

Lin looked up, and Mai felt his shiki return. She though that she heard a few words.

_No...haunting...spirit...nothing...clean_

Ma's eyes widened and she looked at Lin. "Lin-san, what did your shiki say?"

Lin's eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. "How did you know they just talked to me?"

Mai blushed slightly. "I heard some words and assumed I was just being sensitive."

Lin's eyes widened slightly before he composed his face. "They said they saw no entity haunting the rooms and felt no spirit presences. They said there was nothing and that your apartment was clean."

"Oh. So what do you think happened?"

Lin was silent as he looked at her, thinking. Mai walked into the kitchen and grabbed two tea cups and handed him one.

"Maybe your powers are growing into dangerous territory."

"How so?" Mai asked, curious.

"You could be connecting to the spirit, much like a medium does. Instead of communicating, though, you are physically experiences what they went through. This could get very dangerous. I'll tell Naru about this and we will work out a plan to make sure either one of us or one of my shiki are with you at all times while you sleep. If the injuries get violent, they may be able to kill you."

* * *

_**A/N: There is chapter one. AU, and yes, that is a real urban legend in Japan. I researched :) So, I'm advancing Mai's power and pushing her towards Lin. I was also severely creeped out writing this chapter. I actually got a chill, so yeah.**_

_**If you have any ideas for other cases, let me know! I'll use them and give you credit!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_EDITED 11/6/13: Lin's background was changed. I made up his major for college, since I could find nothing on what he was studying._

**_A/N: Here's the next installment! A bit longer than the last, let's see if I can make it a habit, eh? Now for those who, like me, like the LinxMai pairing, it will happen, but as of now Mai is still hung up on Naru. She has to get over him first, and be a bit confused for a bit as well. Thanks to my first reviewers and followers! This chapter is for you!  
_**

**_BTW, if anyone knows anything about being an omniyoji let me know! I want to stay as true to the practice as I can.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own._**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Case 1** _The Slit Mouth Woman_~part 2

* * *

Mai ran a hand through her hair, the short brown locks sliding through her fingers. She had been at the office with Lin for the past two hours, and he had already typed up a report on the dream and after effects. As Mai's brown eyes glanced around the office, she lingered for a minute on the door to Lin's office. He had told her that he was going in there to call Naru and tell him about her episode this morning. Mai frowned, biting her lip uneasily as she remembered seeing herself with a split face in her bathroom mirror. Deep down, she knew that wouldn't be the only time something like this would happen. After all, Lin had said her powers must be advancing into dangerous territory. So future scares like this will probably be the normality. While she was lost in thought, the main office door opened and Naru entered. He took one look at Mai there early and said, "Mai, you're early. Tea."

Mai frowned, but said nothing. She made her way into the kitchen and started a fresh pot of tea. She concentrated on making the tea, and a fresh pot of coffee for Lin, to keep her mind off of her dream and the incident. When the drinks were completed, she carried them out into the customer lounge. Both Lin and Naru were already seated waiting for her. Mai handed them their drinks before sitting with her own across from them. She watched as Naru sighed and opened his black book.

"Lin told me what happened. Can you explain it to me in your own words."

Mai sighed and looked down at her tea cup. She nodded and began to speak. "I was in a house. It looked older, but new. Kind of like the furniture and things were brand new, but an older model, so I know I was seeing the past. There was a man and a woman, married. The husband's name was Kieko and his wife's name was Saika. They were arguing, I think she had cheated on him because of marital problems. That's what it seemed like at least. The argument escalated and he...he cut her from ear to ear, across her lips. Before I woke, he asked her who would find her beautiful now."

"And what happened after you awoke? Lin said you had quite a scare."

Mai looked up in surprise, her eyes connecting with Lin's. "You didn't tell him, Lin-san?"

Lin shook his head. "I just mentioned that something happened after you awoke that was related to your dream. I didn't tell him exactly what. You could tell him better than I could, Taniyama-san."

Mai nodded and turned back to Naru. "Well, after I had my dream, I woke up. I was feeling shaky so I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I thought that it might help. As soon as the water hit my face, I felt this searing pain. I flipped on the light to see why my face was hurting, and saw that my face was cut from ear to ear, like the woman's. As soon as I saw it, it sealed itself back up. After that, I called Lin-san."

Naru turned to Lin. "Is it a spirit attacking her?"

Lin shook his head. "My shiki checked her entire apartment. There was nothing there."

Naru furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. "Is her ability progressing in ways we never imagined maybe?"

"That is the most likely. I suggested to Taniyama-san that until she learns to control it, it would be in her best interest to share a room with us while we are on cases. This episode worries me that she will end up having a death dream and end up dying in her sleep."

Naru stood from the couch. "Mai, from now on you will share a room with either Lin or myslef if we are not in a room together. When you go to sleep, one of us must be aware and with you the entire time. Try not to fall asleep any other time. Oh and Mai?"

"Yes, Naru?" She asked, looking into his cobalt eyes.

"Tea."

* * *

The van trudged along the highway not even three hours later. The scenery was flying past, faster than Mai cared to look. She was trying to read a case file to keep from falling asleep. She sighed and her eyes drifted to Lin's form without her realizing it. The moment she realized that she was staring at him, and not Naru, Mai fought a blush and looked back at the file.

_What is wrong with me? It's Lin-san. I thought I had feelings for Naru!_ she thought desperately.

Mai closed the file, knowing that it was pointless to continue reading when her attention was on the older man next to her. To try and keep her wandering mind from Lin, she turned to Naru. She recalled Madoka mentioning that if she really wanted to know more about Naru, she should ask.

"Ne, Naru?" Mai said.

Naru didn't look up from his case file, but his eyes glanced at her. "What, Mai?"

"Uh, where were you born? I was born in Tokyo."

Mai chanced a glance at her egocentric boss, and caught him giving her an amused frown. "I was born in America to my knowledge."

"America?!" Mai gasped, not expecting that answer, "But your name is Japanese! And you speak Japanese!"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "It's not difficult to be bilingual. Besides, Japanese was my first language."

"So you speak English?" Mai asked.

"Of course I do Mai," Naru said exasperatedly.

"Hey, don't get rude! I was just surprised is all."

"Well, it is naive to think that everyone you meet is from Japan."

"Why you stupid narcissist!" Mai screeched, missing Lin's wince out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm not the idiot, Mai."

Mai fumed and childishly turned away from Naru, and looked at Lin.

"What did you do before you worked for Naru, Lin-san?"

Mai watched as Lin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I am a student at Cambridge University."

"Cool! Is that what you are always doing on your computer? Online classes?"

Naru looked up from his file and narrowed his eyes as he looked at how excited Mai seemed to be over Lin's past time. He doesn't know why, but he does not like her excitement. He shook his head, clearing it, before returning to his file and blocking out the conversation.

"Yes. I am doing some distance learning so I can continue my degree, and hopefully finish it by the time I return to England."

Mai looked thoughtful. "What are you studying?"

Lin glanced at Mai out of the corner of his eyes. "Parapsychology and the history of different cultures."

"What about your family, Lin-san? Do you get to see them?"

Lin sighed. "Not as often as I would like."

Mai turned to Naru, who was still engrossed in the file. She poked him until he looked at her. "Lin-san should get a vacation so he can visit his family. Will you give him one?"

Naru glared. "It's not my place. I didn't hire him."

"What do you mean you didn't hire him?! He's your assistant like I am."

Naru grabbed the file Mai had abandoned and dropped it in her lap. "Make yourself useful. I don't pay you to gossip."

Mai glared back at Naru and roughly grabbed the file, and flipping it open aggressively. _This is going to be a long ride._

* * *

Mai jumped out of the van as soon as the van slowed.

"Idiot, wait until the van stops. I can't keep paying your medical bills every time you do something stupid."

Mai turned and glared at Naru. She was about to argue back when Bou-san and Ayako came up.

"Hey Jou-chan! How was riding with the stiffs?"

"Don't say that you old man!" Ayako snapped, hitting Monk with her purse.

"Ow, you hag! What do you have in there, cement?"

"Who are you calling a hag, you creeper!" Ayako shrieked.

"Miss Matsuzaki and Takigawa-san," Naru said coldly.

They turned to him, Ayako's hands on Monk's head, and Monk in the process of escaping.

"Start gathering equipment. I will ask our client where the base is located. Mai, Lin, come with me."

Mai glared at Naru's back but followed him regardless. When they reached the front door, Fukui Harato opened the door.

"Welcome. Thank you so much for coming. I have a base room set aside for you, and you each can have any of the rooms you choose on that floor. If you will follow me, I will take you to the base room."

Naru nodded and began to follow the man. Mai sighed and was surprised when Lin indicated for her to enter first. She gave him a smile and followed her narcissistic boss. They had to go up two flights of stairs before they were lead into a large room. It had two bay windows, two couches, and many shelves.

"This room used to be used as an office lounge. I think it will fit your needs, Shiboya-san."

Naru looked around and nodded. "It will do."

Fukui-san nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving the three alone.

"Lin, start some background research on the property from your computer so that we know where to have Yasuhara begin his research later. Mai?"

Mai watched as Lin nodded, his hair falling into his eyes. Mai couldn't help but think about how the grey eyes suited him and his mysterious persona.

"Mai?"

Lin reached into his bag and removed the computer, opening it and logging on. Mai watched as his fingers gracefully began to dance across the keys.

"MAI!"

Mai jumped and turned to her boss. "Yeah, Naru?"

Naru glared at Mai, causing her to blanch. "I don't pay you to stare at my other assistant. Now go make tea."

In return, Mai turned a shade of red that she had never felt before. _What is wrong with me?_

* * *

_**A/N: There is chapter two. I enjoyed writing this chapter, even if it is only a filler! Paranormal stuff next chapter!  
**_

_**If you have any ideas for other cases, let me know! I'll use them and give you credit!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! It is a Grudge/Ghost Hunt Crossover  
_**

**_Thanks to all who reviewed! Now I had someone correct me (Thanks by the way, like seriously I love it when people care enough to set me straight :) no lie) so I am going to make this clear, I chose omniyoji because I can find info on it. I'm aware that is a Japanese practice and Lin is Chinese. Also, Lin saying he wasn't born in Hong Kong yet raised there is a lie. He lied, since Mai doesn't know Naru is Oliver yet. It would be weird for Lin to be from England and know Naru so well. Don't worry, Mai will learn the truth, eventually.  
_**

**_BTW, if anyone knows anything about being an omniyoji let me know! I want to stay as true to the practice as I can.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own._**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Case 1** _The Slit Mouth Woman_~part 3

* * *

Naru POV (Didn't see that coming did ya? Neither did I...)

* * *

Naru sighed as he looked over his notes, trying to keep his mind on the matter at hand and not on the fact that he really hated how Mai had been staring at Lin earlier. Naru shook his head and turned a page, pushing the thoughts from his head. _She is only my employee. Nothing more._ Naru closed the notebook and placed it on the desk beside him, his eyes on the door, waiting for Mai to return with tea.

When Naru got impatient waiting, he thought of another idea that he should add to his notebook. Without looking, he reached over to the desk again and his fingers met solid wood. Naru frowned and looked towards the desk and noticed his notebook was missing. Naru sat up straight and looked around himself, but it was nowhere to be found. He stood and turned towards Lin.

"Lin?"

Lin stopped his typing to turn to his young charge. "Yes, Noll?"

"Have you seen my black notebook? I just had it next to me and now it is gone."

Lin raised an eyebrow as he stood and walked over to Naru. He reached behind the teen and placed the black book in his hands. "It's right behind you."

"I looked there," Naru growled.

Lin chuckled but did not reply. He went back to typing. Naru glared at the book as if it had grown legs just to spite him. He finally sighed again and opened the book to the page he had been on. His eyes widened as he saw writing that wasn't his.

_'Am I pretty?'_

"Lin."

Lin's typing had ceased as the Chinese man looked up at Naru to see the teen with an even paler complexion.

"I've had activity," Naru handed the book to Lin.

As the Chinese man looked at it, there was suddenly a scream.

* * *

Mai POV

* * *

Mai sighed as she made her way to the kitchen to make some tea for her tea addicted boss. Once she had entered the kitchen, she looked for the tea supplies until they were found. Then she began to boil water. Mai turned away from the stove to lay out the tea bags in the cups she had pulled out. As she was standing there, she never noticed the temperature start to drop slowly. As Mai turned to check the pot of water, it flew off the stove, tipped, and splashed her in the hot liquid that had almost been boiling. Mai collapsed and screamed.

Not too much time later, the door to the room banged open and Naru was beside her, and Mai looked through her tears to see shiki streaking by her after Lin's sharp whistle. Monk and Ayako appeared in the doorway, and the minute Lin knelt next to Mai to check her over, Mai threw her arms around him and sobbed, clinging to him. She didn't notice the dark look that crossed Naru's eyes quickly before disappearing. After overcoming his shock, Lin lifted Mai into his arms and began to carry her form the kitchen.

"We can put her in the room I'll be sharing with her. I will check her burns there," Ayako said to Lin.

Lin nodded and followed the miko to the room. When they entered, Mai whimpered slightly from being laid on the bed. Lin went to move away and Mai grabbed onto his arm, causing him to freeze.

"Mai, sweetie, you have to let Lin go so I can properly check you over," Ayako explained.

As if just realizing exactly what she was doing, Mai's eyes widened and she let go of Lin quickly, as if she had been burned. Lin's lips twitched slightly, but it went unnoticed by the women as he left the room.

"Now, tell me what happened," Ayako requested.

* * *

Lin POV

* * *

Lin closed the door behind him and turned towards where the base is. Suddenly he came face to face with a woman in a coat with a scarf covering most of her face. One of her hands was holding a pair of shears. The air was chilled. Lin stiffened and brought his fingers to his face, ready to call his shiki forward.

"Am I pretty?" she asked quietly.

Lin whistled and the woman looked confused for a moment. Then she let out a screech as the shiki tore through her and she disappeared, the air returning to the normal temperature. Lin walked past the point in the hallway, and quickly made his way to base. When he entered, both Monk and Naru looked at him.

"How is Mai?" Naru asked coldly.

Lin ignored Naru's tone. "Shaken up. As to her burns, the miko will be able to answer you better. I did run into the spirit in the hall, though."

Naru's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to comment, but Monk beat him to it. "No way! What did she do? What did she want? Did she speak to you?"

"Takagawa-san," Naru glared.

"She only asked if she was pretty. Instead of answering I whistled for my shiki so that I could avoid the shears she was carrying," Lin answered matter-of-factly.

Naru nodded. "She has manifested, attacked, and reached out to three of us so far. I will call Yasahara-san and have him do research on the lady. There must be a way to move her on."

"Naru, she may need to be exorcised. Any form of communication may cause her to hurt us," Lin stated.

"First we will talk with Mai to learn about what happened in the kitchen, and then I will call Father Brown. Between him, Monk, and the miko, this spirit should be dealt with sooner rather than later."

About an hour later, Ayako lead Mai back into base. She sat on the couch, her moves still shaky from her injury. Lin moved to sit next to the girl, feeling as if his presence for some reason calmed her. Her shaking died down as he began to open a new word document. Naru sat across from them.

"What happened in the kitchen Mai?" Naru asked.

Mai looked down at her bandaged arms before answering. "I was in the kitchen making tea. I had turned away from the stove to set up the cups with tea bags. When I turned back to the stove, the pot flew off of the burner, tipped, and covered me with hot water. Then I screamed from the pain."

"You didn't hear anything, like a woman's voice?" Naru asked, writing in the black book.

"No, I heard nothing. I think the temperature may have changed, but I cannot be sure."

Naru nodded and closed his book. "Then from now on we move in pairs. No one goes anywhere in this house alone. This ghost is dangerous. I will call Father Brown and the sooner he gets here the sooner we can do an exorcism. Bou-san, go with Lin to get a history on the hotel from the owners so that we can give a detailed report to Yasu to help his research. Ayako, accompany Mai to the kitchen to make tea. Stay alert!"

Naru stood and sat in front of the monitors as everyone else moved into action. Ayako glared at Naru's back and she helped Mai stand.

* * *

_**A/N: There is chapter three. I'm trying to update. I am lol  
**_

_**If you have any ideas for other cases, let me know! I'll use them and give you credit!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! It is a Grudge/Ghost Hunt Crossover  
_**

**_Thanks to all who reviewed! Now I had someone correct me (Thanks by the way, like seriously I love it when people care enough to set me straight :) no lie) so I am going to make this clear, I chose omniyoji because I can find info on it. I'm aware that is a Japanese practice and Lin is Chinese. Also, Lin saying he wasn't born in Hong Kong yet raised there is a lie. He lied, since Mai doesn't know Naru is Oliver yet. It would be weird for Lin to be from England and know Naru so well. Don't worry, Mai will learn the truth, eventually.  
_**

**_BTW, if anyone knows anything about being an omniyoji let me know! I want to stay as true to the practice as I can.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own._**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Case 1** _The Slit Mouth Woman_~part 3

* * *

John Brown did not like the feel of the house one bit. There was something dark and oppressing there. From the moment he had stepped through the front door, he felt as if he was being watched. John shook his head and offered a kind smile to Bou-san whom had answered the door and let him in.

"So what is going on here?" John asked.

"Well, we have quite the spirit. According to Yasu, sightings of her date back hundreds of years. So I'm a bit worried that this won't be easy."

John nodded. "If the exorcism does not work, what will we do then?"

Bou-san sighed. "Let's cross that bridge when we get there. For now, let's go to base."

John followed Takigawa to the base, with no problems. When they entered, Mai smiled brightly.

"Hi John!"

"Hello Mai-chan. How are you?" John asked softly.

Mai smiled. "Great! I hope the drive was okay?"

"It was Mai-chan."

"Brown-san, now that you are here, are you up for trying an exorcism with Monk in some of the rooms?" Naru asked, standing from his chair.

John nodded. "I am ready. Where would you like us to start?"

As Naru lead John and Takigawa out of the base, Mai turned towards Lin. He was busy typing on his computer as if nothing had been said. She walked up to him and hesitated, before sitting next to the man. Behind her, Ayako smirked. Lin looked at Mai out of the corner of his eyes.

"Lin-san, why won't you drink my tea?" she asked.

Lin looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I only like Chinese tea. But I also tend to prefer coffee especially in the mornings."

Mai smiled. "Oh! So if I brew coffee for you instead, would you take it?"

Lin looked at Mai again and sighed before nodding. "Black with two sugars, Taniyama-san."

Mai smiled brightly again before blushing slightly. She stood and walked over to Ayako and sat down. The miko smirked at her, and Mai felt dread.

"What Ayako?" Mai asked cautiously.

"So...you and Lin huh?" Ayako asked quietly.

Mai's cheeks flushed. "What? No!"

"You're blushing Mai. So, when did you get over Naru?"

Mai glared. "I haven't," she hissed, "I am just getting to know Lin-san. That is all."

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that. If you need tips on how to get a man, let me know," Ayako said with a wink.

Mai groaned as the miko left the room. She stood again and sat next to Lin a second time. This time, she looked at the monitors.

"Where are they starting?" she asked carefully.

Lin pointed to one of the monitor. "There. The temperature is already dropping."

Mai looked at the screen and could make out John and Monk. Naru and Ayako were there also. A form appeared in the middle of the room, and she heard as the monk and priest began their prayers. The spirit seemed to gain more corporeality as they chanted. Lin frowned at the screen, worried. Suddenly, the woman's spirit shrieked and flew at John, knocking him back, blood seeping through his robes on the right side of his chest. Lin heard Mai gasp beside him. She moved to get up, and Lin grabbed her hand.

"Stay. He is in good hands. If you run off, the spirit could attack you," Lin reasoned.

Mai's face fell but she nodded, sitting back down again. The exorcism had failed.

Lin looked at Mai again, and wished there was something he could do to comfort the girl. But, he felt as if it wasn't his place.

* * *

Naru POV

"John, are you okay?!" Takigawa said.

Naru had knelt next to the fallen priest. Ayako was on his other side, trying to get a clear look at the wound on John's shoulder.

"It doesn't look too deep. I'd say she was at least weakened by the exorcism," Ayako said matter-of-factly.

Naru nodded. "I agree. Unfortuneatly I do not know if the exorcism will work again."

"What if we go after her while she is weak?" Takigawa asked, as he helped John sit up.

"If you are up for it, you can Takigawa-san. Ayako, you can try as well. Maybe we can weaken her enough to try and cleanse her. Unfortunately, I do not know if that would work either."

"Maybe she is attached to an object we could cleanse?" John said.

Naru frowned. "I don't know. There have been sightings of her all over Japan. We may not be able to do anything."

"We can't just give up!" Ayako snapped.

Naru glared. "I never said we would."

* * *

_**A/N: Short I know. Just don't hit me with anything lol I have an idea for the next case. How about a haunted lighthouse? Do they have those in Japan? lol  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES!  
_**

**_BTW, if anyone knows anything about being an omniyoji let me know! I want to stay as true to the practice as I can.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own._**

* * *

Chapter 4: **Case 1** _The Slit Mouth Woman_~part 4

* * *

Mai sighed as she laid in her makeshift bed in the base, wondering when she would fall asleep. She also wondered if she would have a dream. She wasn't really looking forward to anything painful again. The exorcism hadn't worked, so Mai was unsure of how they were going to beat this. As her thoughts ran off, she finally drifted off.

_Mai opened her eyes to see the floating orbs. She quickly turned and saw Naru behind her._

_"Naru!" she exclaimed happily._

_"Hi Mai," he said, giving her a sweet smile._

_Mai smiled back and looked around. "Anything to show me today Naru?"_

_Dream Naru shook his head. "No. But I want you to tell No-Naru that this thing can't be destroyed. It isn't really a spirit. She is too ancient and too old. She can be banished from the land though."_

_Mai frowned. "But would people still be getting hurt?"_

_Naru shook his head. "Lin should be able to banish her to a specific area. Not down to the town but at least the continent. Tell him to send her to Antarctica."_

_Mai raised an eyebrow as Dream Naru chuckled. "Okay, I can do that. Hey, since you probably are a figment of my mind, can I talk to you about something? I'm kind of confused lately so I think talking to...myself? Yeah, may be helpful."_

_Dream Naru smirked. "Sure, Mai, go ahead!"_

_Mai opened her mouth and before she spoke she got the feeling that she may be talking to _someone_ not just herself. She shook the feeling then spoke. "Lately, I've been kind of catching myself watching Lin-san instead of Naru, erm you."_

_Dream Naru smirked even wider. "Lin? He's a good guy. So, you think he's hot?"_

_Mai blushed a deep shade of red. "N-n-n-no. I've just been...looking?"_

_Dream Naru laughed. "Mai. If you like the guy, don't be scare to get to know him. But honestly, I thought you would continue liking my br-my likeness."_

_Mai narrowed her eyes but let the slip go. "I did like Naru, or I do but lately I've been thinking of Lin-san. And when I got hurt instead of clinging to Naru like I would usually do, I clung to Lin-san!"_

_"Gosh Mai, don't sound so mortified," Dream Naru teased, "But just follow your heart. Gah! I just sounded like a disney movie!"_

_Mai giggled._

_"Well, you should wake up. I have kept the spirit from harassing you in your sleep, so you don't need to worry about having any injuries when you wake."_

_"Wait!" Mai said, stopping Dream Naru from pushing her back. "What about my abilities? What's happening to them?"_

_Dream Naru gave her a sad smile. "They are growing."_

_With those words he pushed her back to her body._

Mai woke up easily, with no pain or lingering fear. She smiled and her eyes widened as Lin's face came in view, a bit close.

"Lin-san!" Mai exclaimed, sitting up fast enough to almost bump his head.

Lin chuckled. "Taniyama-san, not too fast. Did you dream?"

Mai smiled wider. "Yep! But not about the house! Just...someone who is always there. We talked about stuff."

Lin narrowed his eyes. "Someone in your dreams?"

Mai's eyes widened and she blushed. "Um, I think it is just my mind taking on the form of...Naru. Wait. He said he doesn't choose his form."

Lin's eyebrows raised. "Mai, come for a walk with me."

Mai frowned but got up and followed Lin out of base, passing Naru in the hall. Mai saw Naru give them a cold look before passing them. She looked down, wishing he would smile at least a little bit. When they reached outside, Lin lead her to a bunch near the trees.

"Tell me about the person in your dreams who looks like Naru. I won't tell him about it."

Mai looked down and sighed. She wondered if this was a good idea. Well, her Dream Naru never said she couldn't tell anyone about him. "Well, he is nice. And he smiles, a lot. He's been helping me with my dreaming and he calls Naru Naru, although sometimes I think he is about to say something else."

Suddenly Mai's eyes widened. Oh! And his eyes are greyer than Naru's!"

Lin's eyes widened. "Mai, that isn't a figment of your mind, nor is it Naru. Mai, can I trust you not to say anything to anyone about this?"

Mai frowned but nodded. "Of course, Lin-san. I've kept this a secret for quite a while already."

Lin nodded. "Even from Naru?"

"Yes. I won't say anything. But why?"

"He's hurting enough. I don't want to add worry to it."

Mai agreed. "Okay, then what do you need to tell me?"

"That Dream Naru is a spirit."

"A spirit! Am I in trouble?" Mai asked worriedly.

Lin smiled a small smile. "No Taniyama-san. He is there helping you instead of moving on like he should. He means no harm. His name is Gene."

"Gene? That doesn't sound Japanese."

"It is a nickname, much like 'Naru'. It is short for Genichi," Lin said, using Gene's chosen Japanese name.

"Why does he look like Naru?" Mai asked.

Lin sighed. "He was Naru's twin brother. He was killed about a year ago."

"Why can't we tell Naru? Wouldn't he like to speak to his brother one more time?" Mai asked softly.

"When the time is right, you can tell him. Now would not be a good time," Lin explained.

Mai nodded understanding where Lin was coming from. As a breeze picked up, it blew some of Mai's hair into her eyes and she glared. Right when she reached up to push her hair out of the way, the hand of someone else did it for her. Mai's eyes widened as Lin removed his hand, a small smile on his face.

"We should head back Taniyama-san."

Mai nodded. "Oh! Um, Gene said that the spirit isn't really a spirit. She cannot be exorcised but she can be banished."

Lin raised an eyebrow but nodded without saying anything. He began walking back to the house, Mai on his heels.

_What was that earlier?!_ Mai thought.

* * *

A/N: I thought that was a good stop. I'll update once more this weekend too! That will be the last chapter for this case :)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own._**

* * *

Chapter 5: **Case 1** _The Slit Mouth Woman_~part 5

* * *

Lin POV (you know you want it ;) lol)

Lin sighed as he looked through the last book he had brought with him. He was looking for the banishment spell that Gene had told Mai about. Just when he was about to give up, he finally stumbled across it. Lin quickly read it over before standing and making his way to base. When he entered, his eyes immediately found Mai, who was asleep again on the couch. Noll was the only other person in there.

"Naru, I found something that may work. Unfortunately, this spirit isn't much of a spirit anymore. Much like Urado was almost a demon," Lin explained.

Naru frowned and closed his black book as he faced Lin. "What can you do?"

"I can basically banish it from the premises. It will not be able to return to the land here for the rest of it's existence. Unfortunately, I can't transport it to a specific place. Only the next closest spiritual place."

Naru nodded. "Where is the next spiritual place?"

"Aokigahara," Lin stated.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "The Suicide Forest?"

Lin nodded. "The only people who frequent it are the military. They only do so to do drills so they are in groups. Anyone who goes there alone is looking to die. there are a lot of spirits there."

"Fine. Prepare what you need. Do you need any of the information I have?"

"No. I have everything I need."

Mai POV _Dream_

_Mai opened her eyes and stood up. Before her was Dream Naru- no, Gene. She stood with his help and looked around._

_"Do you still need to show me something?" MAi asked._

_Gene shook his head. "No. You called me here."_

_Mai's eyes widened. "I did? It wasn't on purpose."_

_Gene frowned. "Your gifts that you already possess are getting stronger. You need to learn control. They could get even more dangerous. Ask Lin to teach you Qigong. That will help you at least be able to have a handle on it."_

_"So...you're Gene."_

_Gene gave her a small smile. "Yes. I am Naru's twin brother. The older one, mind you!"_

_Mai giggled. "I never knew. I am sorry for calling you Naru."_

_Gene nodded. "That's okay. I didn't exactly tell you any different."_

_Mai smiled at him and sat next to him. They then proceeded to talk._

* * *

General POV

* * *

After finding that banishing spell, it didn't take Lin long to banish the spirit. The house no longer seemed to have an unwanted guest, and the gang was loaded up the van. Mai was carrying a monitor to the back when Lin was walking past her. He gave her a small smile and gently took the monitor out of her hands before walking away.

"Gee Mai. What's going on with you and Lin?" Ayako asked as she came up.

Mai blushed. "No-nothing."

Ayako raised an eyebrow but did not push the matter. She walked past Mai and made her own way to Monk's car. Mai could see John already sitting in it. Mai sighed and made her own way to the van that Lin and Naru drove. She slid in and then Naru slid in next to her. HE seemed to sit a little closer than normal, she could feel his leg against hers. Before, Mai may have been excited for it, but today she moved over a little bit, trying to be as unnoticeable as she could. That brought her a little closer to Lin, who did give her a look. Mai only shrugged and smiled.

The ride was quiet. Along the way Mai had fallen asleep and Lin found the young girl's head on his lap. He noticed Naru look at him and Lin only gave him a look.

"She is fine. It is not affecting my driving," Lin said.

Naru shook his head but turned his eyes back to his book, a frown on his face. They made it back to the office a few hours later, and Naru was already out of the van. Lin frowned, wondering what was going on with him. He looked down at Mai and smiled softly. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook her awake.

"Mmm...Lin-san?" Mai said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"We are at the office. Do you need a ride home, Taniyama-san?"

"Only if you promise me something," Mai said, looking at Lin seriously.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"Come in for a cup of tea and start calling me Mai."

Lin's lips twitched. "Very well, Mai-chan. You can call me Koujo I suppose. And tea sounds nice. But not too late."

Mai smiled brightly. "Great!"

* * *

A/N: Short I know, but that's all I could write tonight! Another case soon. I'm sorry the case ended like that. I thought it could have been better, but I know nothing of spells or rituals and did not want to try and make any up ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own._**

* * *

Chapter 6: **Case 2~ **Mikomotoshima Lighthouse Haunting part 1

* * *

Mai walked into the office on time. It had been almost six weeks since their last case, and she was very happy to not have to worry about dreaming. But deep down, Mai knew that they would be getting a case soon. She walked up to her desk, only to hear Naru call for tea. Mai rolled her eyes and knocked on Lin's door.

"Koujo, would you like some tea or coffee?" Mai asked quietly.

Lin looked up from his typing long enough to give her a smile. "Tea would be good today. Thank you, Mai-chan."

Mai smiled back at him and left his office to go make tea in the kitchen. Once she was done brewing, Mai first brought Naru his tea. She knocked on his door and waited for him to bid her entrance. When he entered, he looked up at her.

"We have a client coming in today at two. Have tea ready," he said.

Mai nodded and handed him his tea. "Is there any filing you need done until then?"

Naru nodded. "I already have them on your desk."

Mai nodded and didn't push for a thank you. She turned and left his office, unaware that he was watching her walk away. She then proceeded to grab Lin's tea and she brought it to him, managing not to blush when his fingers brushed hers. After she gave him the tea, Mai made her way back into the main room. When she reached her desk, there was a small pile there, but nothing she couldn't handle. Mai sat down and got to work. It wasn't long before she had drifted off to sleep.

_Mai looked around herself and frowned. She didn't see Dream Naru- or rather Gene, anywhere. Mai frowned and began to walk in a single direction. Suddenly, her body began to feel heavy. As she walked it felt like she was treading water. As she took one more step, a wave crashed over her head and dragging her under. As she was submerged, she thought she heard Gene calling her name._

Lin sighed as he sat his empty cup. He looked at it and decided that he would go get himself more tea. As he stood, one of his shiki began to freak out. He watched it long enough to practically crash out of his office to see Mai laying on her desk with her lips turning blue. Lin let out a string of Chinese curses and grabbed her, pulling her to the floor and beginning chest compressions. Naru must have heard the commotion, because he stepped out of his office to see Lin giving Mai CPR on the floor.

"What happened?" Naru asked frantically.

Naru's eyes widened as Lin turned Mai to the side and she began coughing up water. Lin rubbed her back gently as she tried to expel the liquid form her lungs. When her breathing calmed down, Lin beat Naru to the questions.

"What happened, Mai?" he asked softly.

Mai sat up with his help and looked Lin in the eyes. "I was dreaming. There was no one there, so I started walking. Before I knew it, a wave somehow crashed over my head and I was drowning. Then I woke up spitting water."

Lin frowned. "Your dreams are still affecting you physically. Was...your guide not there?"

Mai looked up confused for a bit until she realized that Lin meant Gene. "Not at first. I think he showed up towards the end though. I thought I heard him calling my name."

"Guide?" Naru asked, narrowing his eyes. _They are hiding something_.

Mai nodded. "He guides me in my dreams."

"He's her spirit guide," Lin explained.

Before Naru could say anything else, a client walked in. He looked at the couple sitting on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. I'm Taniyama Mai," Mai said as she stood with the help of Lin.

The man nodded. "Hello. I am Akiyama Eita. I am the current caretaker for the Mikomotoshima Lighthouse."

Naru raised an eyebrow. "A lighthouse?"

Akiyama-san nodded. "We are one of the oldest lighthouses in Japan."

Naru nodded as Lin went to get his laptop and Mai went to make more tea. "What can we help you with today, Akiyama-san?"

Naru opened his black book and sat on the seat he usually occupies.

"Well, I think the lighthouse is haunted. I wouldn't bother with it, but things are getting dangerous. We were doing restorations and one of the workers was pushed from the top of the lighthouse."

Naru stopped writing. "Outside?"

"No," Akiyama-san shook his head. "From the inside. He was pushed over the railing and landed on the first floor landing."

Naru nodded, a frown on his face. "Has anything else happened that you believe is paranormal?"

"Well, there have been sightings of a lady in white near the beach. And in the kitchen, the furnace will ignite on it's own, even if nothing burnable is in there. People have felt themselves being shoved and a few workers have been scratched by what looks like a woman's nails. So, can you help us?"

Naru finished writing his notes before looking up at Akiyama-san. "We will take your case. I trust there are living quarters we can use? There are seven of us. We will also need a larger room for a base with a lot of electrical ports."

The man nodded frantically. "The keeper's house should fit all of your needs! There is no one staying there now so you will have the place to yourself."

"Very well. Expect us there in two days time around noon," Naru said, "Leave the address with one of my assistants."

* * *

A/N: oooh! A lighthouse :)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own._**

* * *

Chapter 7: **Case 2~ **Mikomotoshima Lighthouse Haunting part 2

* * *

The van pulled to a stop. Mai opened the side door and climbed out, having stayed up the entire ride in the back. She looked around, amazed at such a beautiful place. She glanced up to try and catch a glimpse of the top of the lighthouse, a hand shielding her eyes from the sun. As she looked up above her, Mai froze. She saw what looked to be an old man watching them from the top. Mai frowned and blinked. When she opened her eyes a second later, he was gone. MAi narrowed her eyes but turned to Lin who had just stepped beside her.

"Koujo?" Mai asked quietly.

He looked down at her. "Yes Mai-chan?"

"I think I saw someone on the top of the lighthouse. An older man. But he must have stepped back inside," Mai said.

Lin looked above but saw nothing. He placed a gentle hand on Mai's shoulder and stepped past her, making his way to the keeper's house. Mai turned back to the lighthouse, the black stripes standing out against the foamy white. Mai shook her head and followed Lin and Naru inside the keeper's house. When she entered, she noticed that Masako, John, Monk, and Ayako were already in there waiting.

"Okay. We need to set up base first then pick our rooms. After that, Miss Hara I want you to go with Ayako on a walk-through. Be cautious when you get to the top, we do not want any accidents that can be avoided,"Naru said seriously.

They nodded and then Naru turned to Takigawa and Mai. "I want the two of you to go get temperature readings. Then come straight back here. If you experience any activity, let me know. By the time we are done with all of this, it should be nightfall. We will check the beaches in the morning," Naru concluded.

Mai followed Monk out of the keeper's house to get the temperature supplies. When they had the equipment, the mad etheir way to the lighthouse.

"I figured we should start there and get it done before dark," Monk explained.

Mai nodded. "That's a good idea."

Mai followed Bou-san into the lighthouse, and the minute Mai stepped inside she felt as if she was being watched. She stepped closer to Bou-san, feeling uneasy. He looked at her and smiled. She followed him to the first room and they began taking temperatures.

"So," Bou-san started, "Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Mai gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"About you and Lin-san. You guys seem to be getting kind of close," Monk said slyly, looking at Mai.

Mai fought a blush. "We are friends."

"Do you like him?"

"You can't just ask me that!" Mai said hurriedly.

Bou-san turned to Mai and smirked. "Why not? It's a yes or no question. Do? You? Like? Him?"

Mai turned away from the monk, unsure how to answer.

"Try this. Do you enjoy his company?"

"Well, yeah."

Monk smiled. "Do you go to him when you're scared or hurt?"

Mai frowned about to say no when she remembered her dreams and the time she got injured during the carved woman case. "Maybe..."

Monk chuckled. "So see? That wasn't hard! You do like him!"

"Bou-san!" Mai whined.

"Hey, it's cool! Maybe he likes you too. I wonder how Naru feels about this?"

"I doubt he feels anything. He doesn't like me. Not like that."

"I wouldn't be so sure Jou-chan. I've seen him looking at you when you aren't looking. And glaring at Lin, at least recently."

Mai shook her head and walked ahead of Monk, not wanting to hear anymore. As she left the room and turned the corner to head to the entrance, she came face to face with the man she saw at the top.

* * *

A/N: Slow start for the lighthouse, but I hope it will be an interesting one!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own._**

* * *

Chapter 8: **Case 2~ **Mikomotoshima Lighthouse Haunting part 3

* * *

Mai bit her tongue to stop a scream. She figured that this man must be a worker here that mans the lighthouse during the day.

"Oh, um hello. You scared me," Mai said shakily, but offered a smile none the less.

The old man looked at her in almost shock. "You...I apologize. Can you help me?"

Mai frowned, concern in her eyes. "I can try. What is the problem?"

"I am looking for her. She is all that is important to me," he whispered, so much sadness in his eyes.

Mai gave him a soft look and was about to ask more when she heard Bou-san calling for her. Mai turned to see him running up to her.

"Mai-chan, don't run off like that! We don't even know what activity is going on here!" He scolded.

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm not alone. This man here was asking me for help."

Bou-san frowned. "What man?"

Mai looked at Bou-san in confusion and turned back to where the man was standing. But he wasn't there anymore. Mai felt a chill. She looked down at the temperature gauge and noticed the temperature was steadily rising back to the normal temperature. She had spoken with a ghost. Monk took her arm gently and lead her back to the keeper's house and the base. When they walked in both Naru and Lin looked up.

"Have you finished?" Naru asked seriously.

"Mai had a run in with a ghost," Monk said.

Lin frowned and looked Mai over closely, but no one seemed to notice.

"What happened?" Naru asked, pulling out the black book.

Mai sighed. "I didn't even realize I was speaking with a ghost. I said he had frightened me and he apologized-"

"A ghost apologized to you?" Naru cut in, raising an eyebrow.

Mai huffed. "Then he asked for my help. He said he was looking for a woman who was important to him."

Lin frowned. "He didn't try to harm you?"

Mai shook her head. "He didn't even step closer to me. He kept his distance. I honestly think he was just asking for help."

Lin looked at her closely as if trying to discern if she was speaking the truth. Then he turned back to his computer to type up everything Mai had spoke about. Naru sighed.

"We have already picked the rooms to sleep in. Why don't you sleep and dream Mai. That is the best you can do," Naru said.

Mai fumed. "You JERK!"

Monk placed hands on Mai's shoulders to stop her from attacking Naru. From behind his computer Lin shook his head before saving his file and standing.

"If you would like, Mai-chan, I can take you to your room?" he offered.

Mai offered Koujo a small smile and nodded, her bad mood having disappeared quickly from those words. Lin stood and walked Mai from the base. Monk watched them with a smirk.

"They so got it in for each other."

He never noticed Naru glare at the retreating couple.

* * *

Mai walked beside Koujo, looking at her surroundings. When they reached the room, she turned to Koujo, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Koujo? Can you stay with me until Ayako or Masako come in? I don't want to sleep alone in case I almost drown again," Mai asked nervously.

Lin look at Mai in surprise. That could almost count as crossing a line. But looking in her eyes, he knew she wasn't asking for romantic reasons. And that made him feeling strangely sad. He nodded his agreement and followed Mai into the room. He saw a chair in the corner and he was about to pull it over when Mai took his hand and pulled him onto the bed with her. He raised an eyebrow at her. Mai blushed.

"I feel safe with you near me," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

Lin just shook his head and watched her. Then he had an urge and decided that since no one was there, he could indulge. He began to run his hands through her soft hair.

* * *

_Mai opened her eyes to see Gene before her. He smiled sweetly at her. _

_"Hello Mai."_

_"Hey Gene. I'm glad you're here," she said._

_Gene looked sad. "I am sorry I didn't get to you in time. The dream came upon you too fast. You should be safer now. So I will show you the worst one so you won't have to experience it alone."_

_Mai nodded, feeling nervous._

_"Relax. As long as I am here you needn't worry about your physical body having effects. I will block it form you."_

_Mai nodded and followed him as he lead her into a dream. She recognized the inside of the lighthouse. In the room that they were standing in was a coupl and they were arguing. She recognized the man immediately. It was the man she had spoken with._

_"How can you think that?" he asked heart broken._

_The woman looked at him with hard eyes. "I think what I will. I wish you weren't in my life _Kei_. I wish that I didn't need to be here at this horrible place! I hate the ocean, I hate the light house, and I HATE YOU!"_

_The man looked as if he had been struck. The woman turned and fled from the room and out the door to the outside. Mai noticed that a storm was raging. She turned back to the man who began to sob._

_"My...own...daughter..."_

_Soon the scene shifted and Mai found herself outside in the storm, her clothes soaked to the bone. She shivered and Gene placed an arm around her. She looked ahead and saw the same woman from before. She was standing on the jetty and Mai could tell she was crying, even through the rain. Suddenly a big wave came behind her._

_"Look out!" Mai yelled, even though she knew it would be no good._

_Gene tightened his grip on her as the wave washed the woman into the sea._

* * *

Mai woke up and looked beside her, surprised to find Koujo still laying there, this time with his eyes closed. Mai smiled a small smile, wondering if she should wake him. She looked across the room and noticed that Ayako was already asleep but Masako was not there. She frowned and was about to get up to look for the medium when Lin moved, rolling over and wrapping an arm around her. Mai's eyes widened. There was nothing she could do. If she tried moving, he only tightened his hold. Mai sighed but relented. She closed her eyes and drifted. As she went back to sleep, she hoped Masako was okay.

* * *

A/N: Well, that ran away! lol Next chapter sooner or later :)


End file.
